How do you feel about Sonny Munroe?
by ida4444
Summary: For Fanfreak4Channy's contest!  "How do you feel about Sonny?" Ferguson asked. "Um… I'll get back to you on that," Chad replied, not really sure of his answer.  One Shot, Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! This story is for the contest for Fanfreak4Channy. It's my first contest, so everybody wish me well! I know I've been delaying on "Kittens For Sale!" but I have had major writer's block on that one, but I will post a chapter with their date on it and probably one more after that chapter. I hope everybody enjoys this story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm feeling a bit bored, so I will sing this disclaimer to you:**

***grabs guitar and plays it really badly*: I do not own Sonny With A CHAAAANCE!**

***belts out last word and breaks your laptop screen*: Oops…**

* * *

He just stood there. His face toward the sky and his eyes closed, letting his senses absorb everything, from the feel of pure and clean air to the subtle rustle of the tall grass against his legs in the wind. The grass was going dormant, turning a yellow-ish tan color. It was a cloudy day, surprising since he was only a few miles from Hollywood, which was very sunny today. Chad always came to this isolated meadow when he needed to think, and right now, he needed to think about his feelings for Sonny.

It all started when Ferguson suddenly burst into Chad's dressing room:

* * *

"_Chad!" Ferguson screamed, almost breaking the door down opening it._

_Chad jumped up and made a karate chop pose. When he saw that it was only Ferguson, he relaxed._

"_Ferguson, you almost gave me a heart attack. And you know CDC doesn't do heart attacks, Chad said, shaking his head._

"_Chad, that's not the reason I'm here. I came to ask you a question. How do you feel about Sonny?" Ferguson asked. Chad got a confused look on his face._

"_Sonny?" he asked stupefied. _**(A/N: Heehee, I used the word "stupefied." ****)**

"_Yes, as in Sonny Munroe?" Ferguson elaborated. "You know, black hair that used to be brown, brown eyes, happy attitude, she's on So Ran—"_

"_I know who she is," Chad interrupted, his forehead still creased._

"_Well? How do you feel about her?" Ferguson urged._

"_Um… I'll get back to you on that," Chad replied, not really sure of his answer. Ferguson smiled._

"_Okay man, take all the time you need," Ferguson turned around and left Chad to think about the question._

_When the door was shut, Ferguson mentally applauded himself. He had planted the seed. He wasn't sure why he was doing this for Chad, but just felt like he should. Besides, according to him, it would count as community service, which he could impress girls with._

_While Ferguson went to go brag about his so-called "kindness", Chad was in his massage chair, meditating on Ferguson's question._

_He tried to think about Sonny and his feelings toward her, but his beautiful face on all the posters in his dressing room distracted him. So, he decided to go to a place that only he knew about. He was going to his private little meadow that he found when he got lost on a camping trip that his parents forced him to go on with them. So, Chad got up and walked out of the studio using one of the back entrances, so no one noticed. He drove to the meadow in silence._

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper thought very hard of how he was supposed to find the answer to the question about Sonny Munroe. He decided to think of memories first.

He thought of when they first met. Sonny was wearing that fat suit, but didn't seem embarrassed when the Chad Dylan Cooper saw her. Chad thought about that, how she didn't even care about the weird looks he sent her. He liked that about her.

He then thought about their fake date. _Okay, I'll admit I liked it a lot more than I let on_, Chad thought to himself. He loved the warm feeling of her head on his shoulder. He loved how her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his hand and how soft her hand was. It was like a blanket. _If only she hadn't put her hand over my mouth._ Chad sighed out loud with that thought.

Chad examined the memory of them dancing at the failed secret prom. He smiled. That was his favorite memory. Just holding her sent tingles down his spine. Looking in those innocent eyes was enough to make him melt inside. When she said that he was sweet, it was all he could do not to burst with happiness. Of course, all good things in his life just _had_ to come to an end, now didn't they? Why did that particular song have to play? Why?

Chad focused on these memories. Now, how did he _feel _about them? Well, he definitely liked these memories, a lot. He likes any moments that he spent with Sonny. He likes to spend time with her. He just sometimes portrayed that he didn't like being with Sonny to keep up his image.

_So, if I like the memories, does that mean I like Sonny Munroe?_ Chad thought. He tried saying it out loud.

"I like Sonny Munroe," Chad declared firmly. He frowned. It didn't sound right, like it wasn't enough. Chad gasped. Was there something _more_ between them? Did he possibly, dare he say it, _love_ her? He tried it out again, except replacing "like" with "love."

"I love Sonny Munroe?" Chad said, but it sounded more like a question. He really enjoyed saying it, but there was still some doubt in his mind.

When the doubt was about to take over his decision, Chad noticed the meadow seemed to get brighter. He looked into the sky and shielded his eyes from the bright light emitting from the sun. The clouds had moved, revealing a round, yellow sun.

Chad took that as a sign that he was in love with her. He immediately smiled.

_I think I like being in love._

* * *

**Did everybody like it? I hope so. I need 10 reviews to get into the contest, so pretty please review, so I might have a small chance at winning. Also, I have a poll up on my profile and only 3 people have taken it, so I would appreciate it if you would take my poll. You don't have to, but it would be very nice.**

**OMC! Arie Jay left today! I wrote a poem on my profile, and I want you all to read it please, for her, because you know she deserves it.**

**Review, please! So I can actually qualify for the contest I entered!**


	2. AN:  Please Read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! But please read anyways!**

**Hey Fanfictioneers! I just wanted to say that I didn't win the contest. :( ****But that's okay! Because I made a new friend in the process and we all know that's good. She was the one hosting (is that the right word to use like that?) the contest, Fanfreak4Channy! *claps and cheers* I also enjoyed writing that one-shot (oh good golly fluffiness, don't get me started on how much I loved it) and hope you guys did, too. :)**

**I swear I'm working on the next chapter of **_**Kittens For Sale!**_** It's just I've been having a lot of writer's block and not a lot of time to write. (School stinks!) I would like to know if you want me to continue **_**Kittens For Sale!**_** or just leave it the as the one-shot? If you did want me to continue, there would probably be 2 or 3 more chapters, because I got some drama for you guys! Anyway, **_**PLEASE**_** tell me in your reviews!**

**Also, for those that have **_**That's So Sonny**_** on story alert, seriously, that story is done; you can take it off of alert. I like freak out when I see that 23 people have a finished story on alert. So, for my state of mind, pretty please take it off of alert? I guess you don't have to, but it would be nice… Well, that's all I have to say, so please review on this story and review the answer to the **_**Kittens For Sale!**_** question thingy.**

**Love you guys!**

**-MKISA**


End file.
